1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion doll, and particularly to a toy doll, of which the joints and limbs are to be pulled with a plurality of rigid pull wires that are connected with several cam levers respectively, and the cam levers are to be actuated with several corresponding cam wheels so as to have the doll looked as if playing a music instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional prior art of a motion doll, the joints of a doll are movable; when a person holds the body portion of the doll to swing, the joints of the doll would move simultaneously.
In another prior art, the joints of the limbs of a doll are movable, and each of the limbs is controlled with a pull string, of which the upper end is attached to a rod. When a person manipulates the rod, the doll will be pulled to show some desired gestures.
In the prior art, the swinging structure usually comprises several transmission mechanisms or lever structures to facilitate the movements of the joints or limbs of a doll; however, such a transmission mechanism or a lever structure can only provide a limited function or functions. Whenever the figure of a doll is changed or modified, such mechanism or structure would become useless.